never letting go
by Lexa1711
Summary: Sam and Brook in the shared bathroom. Brook has just dyed her hair! what could this be about...fluffy-ness ahead. Please R


Never letting go

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters thou I wish I did

Sam sat at her desk trying to concentrate on her next article; the only problem was that broke

was in their shared bathroom making all the noise she possibly could

"What is she doing in there" Sam said quietly to herself as she glanced at the closed bathroom

door. Sam smiled to herself thinking of broke playfully flipping her hair around as the blow dryer

twisted and curled the blonds neck length hair.

"God I have to stop thinking like that she would never go for a girl let alone me, Samantha

McPherson." Sam scolded her self as she used her arms to lift herself up from her computer chair

she walked to the bathroom Door and knocked loudly, shaking her knuckles out from the quick

shot of pain that ran through them from knocking so loudly.The door flung open so fast that Sam

had to step back out of shock.

"What do you want Sam?" she yelled looking into brown eyes that were full of amuesment. "What

is so funny McPherson?"

Sam giggled looking at the hair onto of brooks head it was a mess to say in the least. Pulled up

into a messy bun that was on the very top of the cheerleaders head, and the fact that her hair

was now brown

"go a head laugh it up I think it looks good, the color anyway." brook said looking at herself in the

mirror curling her nose up slightly at the mess on top of her head that a rat would not even call

home

"You fix it and I will tell you what I think but right now all I can think is how funny you look." Sam

giggled once more before fallowing Brooke into the bathroom that smelled of Brooke's shampoo,

Sam had always loved Coming in that bathroom after Brooke had taken her showers, just so she

could smell brooks shampoo. Everyone in a while Brooke would get close enough for Sam to

smell her hair, all that made Sam want to do was Reach out and pull brook to her until their lips

met, but she knew she could not do that, Brooke would most likely kill her.

"What do you think?" Brooke said turning to face Sam who was sitting on the toilet seat, had I

been lost in Brooke land that long that she had time to do her hair and makeup Sam thought

looking at Brooke, her breath caught in her thought and she couldn't think of anything to say, why

could she not speak I mean this is Sam McPherson we are talking about here she always have a

witty

Come back of some sort especially for Brooke McQueen, her love, her princess, how she longed

to reach out and run her hands through Brooke's now brown hair.

"Sam I asked you a question." Brooke stood in front of Sam only a few feet away from the toilet.

Sam stood bringing them closer together in doing so. to hell with what the out come would be she

was going to do it she needed to know she knew she loved Brooke but she needed to know if the

looks Brooke would sometimes give her were in a loving manor or not she knew that Brooke

would never

speak to her after she did this but she needed to feel those full lips on hers that toned body

against hers her hands in that Sweet smelling brown hair.

Brooke saw something in Sam's eyes that she had never seen before it was a passion that she

could feel and she knew what was about to happen, how long had she wanted this to happen

how many nights had She lay awake wondering if Sam was awake too thinking of what they could be the two of then

could make each other so happy and Brooke had wanted that for a long time.

"Sam?" Brooke questioned as the space between the lessened becoming smaller and smaller.

Sam reached out and touched Brooke's face with the tips of her fingers gently; ever so gently she

pulled them together when their lips met it sent a passion and love through their young bodies

that they had never felt before, the first gentle kiss became more passionate as Brooke's arms

came up around Sam's neck pulling the brunette even closer. Sam wrapped her arms around

Brooke's small farm never wanting to let go and she promised herself silently that she never

would as long as Brooke never wanted her to let go.

Sam went to pull away slowly but was stopped by delicate hands on her forearms." never let me

go." Brooke said as if on cue with Sam's thoughts.

"Don't you worry princess I never plan on letting you go now that I have you in my arms."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Brooke." with that said Sam laid a small kiss on Brooke's forehead then one on her

lips.


End file.
